


Haikyuu Angst and Fluff

by Forbidden_Aesthetic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All The Ships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with a sad ending, Character Death, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Requests wanted, Sad Ending, haikyuu angst, haikyuu fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbidden_Aesthetic/pseuds/Forbidden_Aesthetic
Summary: Any requests open!Feel free to DM or comment if you wanna see certain ships/scenes/promptsDrink water and stay safe!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Haikyuu Angst and Fluff

(Could be read as either Kenma or Kuroo)

My eyes open and I immediately am startled by the jolts of a moving car beneath my feet. My hands are glued to the wheel of what seems to be my car. I try and move, or even speak, but I can't, Its like I'm paralyzed. Suddenly, against my will, I look over to the side of me. It's him, but how? He laughs at something I had apparently said. God, hearing his laugh is like hearing angels in a choir straight from heaven. I look back towards the road again, eyes widening as I see a semi truck coming directly for our small car.

I attempt to press the breaks, yet nothing seems to stop the car from moving. Again, I look over at him, his eyes are widened and his mouth is hung open, speechless. The lights proceed to get closer and closer, till I can feel the glass shards of our windshield slicing open my skin. I scream in agony, and that's when I awaken, in a pool of sweat and tears. I reach over to the side of me, expecting to feel his cold body pressed up against me, but no one appears to be there.

Finally yet slowly, I'm starting to understand that he isn't going to return.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was short, this was just an idea that popped up! If you have any requests, we would love to see them. DMs are open and you can comment, just tell us what you're looking for such as certain scenes/ships/prompts etc.  
> Drink water, eat your meals and know that you are loved!  
> Signed, the authors, Max and Mack :)


End file.
